With the development of technology, touch-control display panels are increasingly applied to electronic products such as touch screen cell phones, tablet computers, or the like. A touch-control display panel not only has a display function, but also has a touch-control function. At present, a touch-control display panel is typically a built-in touch-control display panel, which refers to a touch-control display panel formed by providing touch-control units in a display panel, and has advantages of low cost, small thickness of the display panel and the like.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a structure of an existing touch-control display panel; FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of the touch-control display panel illustrated in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1 together with FIG. 2, the touch-control display panel includes a color filter substrate CF Glass (hereinafter, simply referred to as “CF”) and an array substrate TFT Glass (hereinafter, simply referred to as “TFT”) which are staked from top to bottom, with liquid crystals LC filled between the color filter substrate CF and the array substrate TFT. A black matrix and a color filter (R, G and B) are provided on a lower surface of the color filter substrate CF, and a plurality of touch sensing electrodes Rx, which are parallel to each other and arranged along a horizontal direction, are provided under the black matrix. The plurality of touch sensing electrodes are spaced apart in a vertical direction and arranged non-uniformly, as shown in FIG. 1, such that there are regions with the touch sensing electrodes Rx and regions without the touch sensing electrodes Rx (NO Rx as shown in FIG. 1) on the color filter substrate CF. Each of the touch sensing electrodes Rx is led out by a peripheral wire. A plurality of touch driving electrodes Tx, which are parallel to each other and arranged along the vertical direction, are provided on the array substrate TFT. Since the touch driving electrode Tx and the touch sensing electrode Rx are arranged in directions perpendicular to each other, a capacitance is formed where they cross over. Because of the capacitance formed between the touch driving electrode Tx and the touch sensing electrode Rx, as long as a driving signal is supplied to the respective touch driving electrodes Tx in turn by way of scanning, a corresponding sensing signal may be generated on each touch sensing electrode Rx. When the display screen is touched, the above capacitance at the touch point would change, resulting in a change in the sensing signal. As such, a horizontal coordinate of the touch point can be determined according to the touch sensing electrode Rx with a changed sensing signal, and then a vertical coordinate of the touch point can be determined according to the touch driving electrode Tx currently being scanned, and finally an accurate poison of the touch point can be obtained according to the horizontal coordinate and the vertical coordinate, thus achieving touch control.
However, there are following inevitable problems found in practical applications employing the above touch-control display screen: the existence of the touch sensing electrodes Rx causes influence on diffuse reflections of optical signals; the non-uniform distribution of the touch sensing electrodes Rx causes influence on the quality of the display frame.